Find It Again
by ForeverShoutNever
Summary: Chapter 1 Summary; Hachi leaves Nobu for Takumi, and Nobu's all depressed. Blast then takes a week to think about things. Nobu goes to his parents inn for the week, and makes new friends?


Nobu watched the train that had Hachi, and Takumi in it leave as he knelt beside Nana and tried to sooth her with a hand on her back. She grabbed onto him and her sobs got harder . Her heart was shattered and she finally she couldn't believe Hachi was leaving Nobu, her or the rest of the Blast. After a while, the boys help Nana to her feet, her knees weakened by the grief. Yasu steadied her in his strong arms and puts an arm around her. Shin was wiping his own eyes as he helped Yasu.

"Nobu, I'm taking Nana home I think she needs some time to herself," Yasu said to him and Nobu nodded.

" I'm gonna stay with Ya-San for a little while." Shin said.

"…Yeah, I think we could all use a little time…" he agrees with a weak smile. "I'll see you guys later."

Nobu walked in the opposite direction of Nana, Yasu, and Shin to head to apartment where he has to spend the rest of the night alone and learning that his life wasn't the greatest. His walk seems especially long today and the sky was so dark when everyone else around him saw it to be so much brighter. He put his hands in his pocket and thought of how Hachi chose that bastard Takumi over him, how much he wished the child was his. He knew it wasn't though, because Hachi, and him had always been very careful, yet he couldn't give up hope.

As Nobu walked to his apartment, he saw someone being pushed out of a house, it was a women. Nobu couldn't see much cause it was dark, but he could tell it was a women. She landed on her knees outside of the door. She got up, and started knocking on the door.

"Can I at least have my bass?" Nobu heard her say, her voice was sad.

"Fine" A man grunted.

The man threw literally threw the bass at the women, and slammed the door in her face.

"Yea band mates forever. What a load of bull!" She yelled at the door.

Nobu began walking toward her, not sure of what he was gonna do. He was wondering if he should just walk past her or help her out someway. He contemplated this for awhile, thinking. Nobu wasn't the kind of person that just ignored people who needed help; normally. Nobu finally decided he was going to leave her be,let her deal with whatever she had to deal with on her own. He so many had problems of his own that he had to take care of. Before Nobu actually walked passed he looked at her for a few minutes. He couldn't see what her face looked like, but he could tell that her hair was the same shade of light blue as Shins, and it was as long, and wavy as Reira's. Nobu wished he could tell what her face looked like. Her back was turned to him, and then all of a sudden she turned to look at him; it was dark so he still couldn't see her face, but he did see her shoulders shrug, as she picked up her bass and began to walk toward him.

Nobu momentarily panicked at the sight of her walking toward him. He thought she was gonna talk to him. Instead she walked past him. There shoulder brushing lightly, Nobu was surprised she didn't say anything, and how she just walked coolly past him. Nobu turned to looks at her back as she disappeared. He stared after for a few moments, then finally snapped out of it.

"Ugh maybe I'll stay at my parents inn for a while."

"Yea Shin the apartments all yours for the weekend. Don't mess it up." Nobu said as he walked into his parents inn; The Terashima Inn.

"Sweet!!! Thanks Nobu I promise I won't mess up!!!!!" Shin said then hung up.

"Sure he won't" Nobu said as he walked up to the front desk, and rang the bell.

"Hello! Welcome to the Terashima Inn. How may I help you, sir." the girl at the desk said with a fake smile.

Nobu's eyes widened when he say that same light blue wavy hair, but this time it was tied back in a ponytail. He couldn't help but stare, she was beautiful. She had icy blue eyes, and a small button nose, she had a sweet and stimulating, with dimples, her heart shaped face sat delicately on her delicate shoulders.

"Sir. Sir are you all right." She asked worriedly.

"Um, yes I'm fine miss..."

"Suzuki. Hikari Suzuki."

"Uh. My parents. Um Sizsuka and Jeanama Terashima. There...um-um-uh." Nobu said looking down at his boots.

Nobu looked up at her when he heard her giggle quietly at his stuttering "You think I'm funny"

She nodded.

"Funny? How? I mean funny like I'm a clown, I amuse you?" He said lifting an eyebrow at her, trying to look intimidating.

She covered her face with both her hands trying not to laugh. He laughed with her. He felt good laughing. He hadn't laughed in a while, and he missed it.

"Your parents are waiting for you, just go right on up, Mr. Terashima, and they set up a room for you. 707, floor 21." She said checking him, with a smile.

"707?Oh the demon lord followed me here." he whispered to himself.

" Excuse me?"

"N-nothing. It was nice to meet you Miss. Suzuki."

"You to Mr. Terashima." She said smiling.

"Call me Nobu" He said walking to the elevator, with is bags and his Guitar.

Nobu's phone rang while he was in the elevator; it was Nana. "What's up Nana?"

"Nobu! Where are you?!" She yelled.

"At my parents inn! Back home. I told you I was leaving for a week to get my head straight. 'Member." He yelled back, as he opened his bedroom door.

" Oh. Shin said you quit Blast!"

"Shin was just trying to scare you Nana. God. That's all you called for?" He said that last part suspiciously.

"No. I wanted see if you were OK." Her tone was sad and empty.

"It's gonna take a while but, I'll be fine. Thanks for worrying" He said half of that statement was true, the other was a load of bull.

"All right take care. Nobu. M-maybe you'll find something that will make you happy while your there." She said, and then hung up.

"I doubt it." he said then crawled in to bed.

The last thing on his mind before he went to bed was... Hachi, and Happiness which he thought he'd never find again.


End file.
